Hard science
by IwaOokawa
Summary: Zack and Sweets are trying to have a little fun together, but all too soon they're getting into a crappy argument. Can they work it out or is the evening thoroughly ruined? Zack/Sweets


**Disclaimer: I do not own this lovely boys. I just own the cracky plot.**

**Warning:** This is male/male relationship, so if you don't like the idea of two boys going at it, just press backspace :D

**A/N:** Zack and Sweets definitely need more love! Why in the world are there so few stories of them? **Oh and, this story assumes 3x15 never happened. R+R would always be appreciated ;3**

* * *

He should have known from the start it was a bad idea.

Lance looked up from his lying position on the bed, when he heard the snap of something plastic that definitely wasn't the bottle of lube that it should be. He sat up on his elbows.  
"Oh no you don't", he said giving Zack an incredulous look. Zack retorted with a questioning glance towards the man that was currently lying on his bed. Naked.  
"You're not sticking your fingers in _like that_", Lance clarified.

"Why?", Zack questioned. He looked down to his hand that was wearing a medical glove.  
Lance huffed. "Because I'll feel like this is a medical examination. You're not my doctor. This is sex."  
Zack kept a straight face. "Well, I _am _a doctor."  
Lance couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah well, me too. So now that we have that cleared, could you please take it off?"  
"But it's filthy. This way it's cleaner for both of us.", Zack protested.

Really, Lance should have known that was the worst idea he had ever had.

"This is sex we're talking about. Sex is like... another term for 'swapping bodily fluids'."  
Lance had somewhat lost his eloquence in the course of their making out, but before too long he would have it back judging from his withering erection. How the heck did he end up like this? He had been over to Zack's for ordered pizza and video games. Some time into the evening he slipped up about the boy that had had a crush on him thirteen years ago. And then he had made the mistake of telling Zack he wondered how sex with a man would be. That had brought them here, to Zack's bed, naked, with that bloody medical glove.

"So, you would rather have my unprotected fingers in you, even though I didn't disinfect them beforehand?"  
A look of uncertainty crossed Zack's face. Lance felt the blush rising to his cheeks. He wasn't shy, but _this _was _ridiculous_.  
He straightened up until he was really sitting. One hand raked through his already disheveled hair.  
"Just forget it, okay? This is ludicrous. This evening never happened."

Zack's eyes looked up and down his body, then rested on his hand.  
"Does that mean, you're not willing to go through with it, unless I take off the glove?"  
Lance crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up graciously.  
"I said 'forget it'. I'm not in the mood to be made into some scientific experiment."  
A hand was suddenly curled around his wrist. A hand packed in a plastic coffin. Zack stared up at him, his face expressionless.  
"But _you_ wanted to experiment. _You _wanted to research this area that you have never ventured into before."

Point taken.

He had been the one to bring it up. Zack had suggested to simply try it out. He had agreed. He knew Zack used sex as a method to release tension and urges his body naturally held. He wasn't picky about his partners, because he never got emotional with them. He had sex for his body and mind to function properly when needed. That was okay with Lance. Heck, it was great actually, 'cause Zack was not opposed to trying something that most other men would find horrendous. It was the best opportunity he ever had and not one he could walk away easily from. Zack had been doing a great job of turning him on, and boy, was that an understatement. The anthropologist had done incredible things with his tongue, licking and poking in all the right places. He was far more skilled than he was given credit for.

Just thinking about Zack's ministrations made his hard-on come back full force. Apparently Zack noticed, too, but was for once wise enough not to make a comment.  
Lance sat down next to Zack, starring in his eyes.  
"Okay, deal: I'll handle the issue of preparation myself and you will take off that nasty glove."

Blood crept into Zack's cheeks, Lance probably didn't look better himself. He knew what he suggested, he had never done something like that, and maybe Zack wouldn't even find it sexy, but he wanted that sex, and he wanted it now. And if that meant fucking yourself with your own fingers, so be it.  
"That could be... quite enjoyable", Zack tried to answer smoothly, but his eyes betrayed him. He wanted that show.  
"Deal accepted."

Lance crawled back onto the bed, while Zack disposed of the glove. This was it. There was no turning back now.

When Lance awoke the next morning, snuggled up to Zack, his backside giving of a constant drum of pain, a content barely-there smile on Zack's face, he knew scientific experiments were way better than they sounded. He had always harbored an interest in science. But this idea of 'hard' science he would definitely grow to love.

* * *

I wrote this thing in somewhat over an hour yesterday, so it's probably total crap, but Zack and Sweets need tons more love, so every bit of fiction should be appriciated, right?

Love to all of you, Zack/Sweets-lovers! ^.-


End file.
